Spike and Rainbow Dash Love
by Dawn Felix
Summary: A kiss changes everything!


Disclaimer: I do not own My little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"...": Characters dialogue for example, "Give me that food!"

*...*: Character through for example, *She never shut up!"

!: Character expression and tone of voice, for example whisper in the ears or sad expression or mean Character yelling for anger or talking to some one in far distance.

* * *

Celestia and her sun was shining over Equestria, there was one light blue pegasus who was doing sky trick moves. It was Rainbow Dash, whit her multicolored mane with her speed leaving a straight rainbow line on the sky had just done another flying practice in the park, "Well that is for today... I hope this move help me to join the Wonder Bolt!" She smirked as she said.

As she was about to go home she heard the bushes moving like someone was in the bushes, she sees a small purple tail with green spike coming out of one bush, Rainbow Dash smile a she knew who it was, "Come out now Spike I know you there!" She said with a smile.

Spike popped out from the brushes as he smiled, "So you knew that... I was in the bushes?" Spike said with a awkward smile and rubbed the back of he head.

Rainbow nodded and said, "Yes thanks for your tail you so be more careful next time!" She smile.

Spike laughed and see Rainbow Dash walking close to him.

"So what are you doing here Spike?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well I was taking a walk when I see you do in your move on the sky so I go here to see your, moves!" Said Spike.

Rainbow Dash chuckle, "Hey you want to hang out with me?" She ask the purple dragon.

Spike was surprised that Rainbow Dash would ask him to hang out with her.

Spike smiled a little and said, "Of course I will join you Rainbow!"

The two started walking on the grass as they walk they telling each other story, "And then Twilight mess, Celestia royal dinner!" Spike said, Rainbow Dash laugh over Spike story. They talk to each other for hours.

After walking for a while the two decided to take a break and lay on the nice green grass. Rainbow looked at Spike while he still asleep and she looked happy that Spike was sleeping, *He looks cute!* Rainbow Dash thought.

She used her hoof to brushed he greed spike gently as he was sleeping, "Wait what am I doing?" She then quick pulled her hoof away as she thought, *What is wrong with me? This happen to me before when I meet him for the first time!*

As she took her hoof away Rainbow Dash had a strange feeling in her body. She notice that she was laying next to Spike she was getting a strange feeling, "Do not these feelings for him again!... I thought they already gone!"

Rainbow Dash then got on top of Spike gently as her face was getting close to the dragon face as a pink blush appeared on her face. Now her lips were getting close to Spike lips when, "What am I doing? I'm trying to kiss Spike oh please no no no!" Through Rainbow Dash.

Spike open he eyes and saw Rainbow Dash face close to he face, "Ra.. Rainbow what are you doing?" He ask as a red blush appear on he face.

Rainbow Dash immediately got off Spike as she stood up quick so Spike would not see her blushing.

"Rainbow are you just trying to kiss me?" Spike asked.

Rainbow Dash shook her head and said, "What of course not Spike I just wanted to... see is that was a bug in your face that's all!"

Rainbow was still blushing as she was thinking why she did almost tried to really kiss him.

she didn't notice that Spike had walked in front of her, "Rainbow Dash are you blushing?"

Rainbow Dash snapped back to reality as she turned around, she was silent for the moment since Spike saw her blush, "N... no why I wanted to blush!" She respond.

"Rainbow its ok that you're blush and I don't have a problem with either way is to that bad. I know it's not your style to blush but its fine with me!"

"Can you just promise me something Spike... Please don't tell anypony what happened today?" Said Rainbow Dash a she turned around slowly and Spike saw her blush a little.

"Sure Rainbow I won't tell anypony about this!" Spike said rubbed the back of he head.

Rainbow Dash smile that it was going to be between her and Spike.

"You know Dash we can still hang out if you want to?" Spike said.

Rainbow nodded and said, "Yes I would like to continue hang out with you!" She smile.

Spike smiled as he started walking with Rainbow Dash through the park a little bit more.

*I don't know why it still puzzles me, I wonder if Rainbow Dash was really trying to kiss me back there?" Spike thought.

*That was stupid of me to try gave Spike a kiss... I am a bad pony!* Rainbow Dash said.

It was now evening as Rainbow Dash and Spike walk to the Library tree like house they stop front the door.

"Spike thank you for today I really enjoyed it!" Rainbow Dash said.

Spike rubbed the back of his head and said, "Hey no problem Rainbow I was glad to hang out with yo...?" Spike was cut by a kiss from Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash broke off the kiss as Spike stood standing frozen, "Well I guess I see you tomorrow then... Bye Spike!" After that she jumped into the air and fly to the sky as she leaving Spike frozen.

* * *

Then the library door opened and was Twilight Sparkle who see Spike still frozen front the door, "Oh hey Spike... Spike are you okay... Spike hello Equestria to Spike?" Twilight keep calling, Spike to get he attention but Spike never respond.

Twilight use her magic to takes Spike inside the library. Celestia's sun begins to getting down.

* * *

Later that night, Rainbow Dash was lying on her bed with Tank the tortoise on her side, she smiled as her mind reflected on the fun day she had with the small dragon Spike.

Rainbow Dash keep asking herself questions. Those answers not let her to sleep, she found a bit more serious and shocking expression, "Is possible that I... start to have a crush on Spike again... Oh please Celestia tell me is not true!" She said.


End file.
